Te busque y te encontré
by Viry Natzy
Summary: Alice busca el amor en todos lados desesperadamente. Un dia esta esperando en el bar a su cita conoce al chico que hara ver sus metodos de conquista con otros ojos.


Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer

* * *

Te busque y te encontré.

Capitulo 1.

Este día en especial, no se como de pronto todos se levantaron con mas a amor que de costumbre, todos corren a la florería, empiezan a comprar dulces en forma de corazón, venden los globos mas cursis de todo el mundo, en fin todo lo que podemos hacer en el transcurso del año se nos ocurre hacerlo específicamente en el día de San Valentín. A veces decimos –me incluyo en ocasiones-; "Es que es un día especial"; "Es que el día es mas lindo"; o "Es que hoy siento que es el día". Excusas, no necesitas que llegue este día para decirlo, no es necesario esperar.

Si hablamos del horror -si horror- que sentimos cada que queremos confesarle nuestros sentimientos a alguien, es a mi criterio el sentimiento más horrible y placentero que podemos experimentar.

No podemos saber cien por ciento si alguien nos quiere de igual manera. Tanto puede, como no hacerlo, puede que este completamente idiotizado por ti y no atreverse a decirte nada. Como puede no estar ni remotamente interesado en ti y aun así finge que eso es lo que siente.

Con esto has de decir; "O esta mujer a tenido puras malas experiencias…" o la que se me hace mas creíble; "Esta mujer esta berreando por que no se a acostado con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo…". Aunque por lo ultimo me sentí ofendida –si… me lo dijeron- no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo, honestamente el la pura asquerosa verdad.

A parte de estar así físicamente, soy una mujer también de sentimientos –apuesto a que pensaste que solo quería puras experiencias carnales- busco el amor hasta debajo de las piedras, me es imposible tener una relación con un hombre, ya que soy muy efusiva y en otras ocasiones muy cerrada.

Cuando conozco a alguien y dándonos nuestros teléfonos me dice: "Eres encantadora, te marco". Pues apenas entro a mi casa checo la contestadota. Si acaso llaman y estoy cerca para contestar, tomo el teléfono y apenas dice el un "Hola" yo empiezo a hablar, y hablar hasta que el de pronto se despide rápidamente con una promesa de que me llamara.

Y yo fiel a su promesa me quedo al lado del teléfono –ya que no tengo gran cosa que hacer en casa- esperando la llamada y si alguien osa hablarme rápidamente les digo la infalible: -"Lo siento, luego te marco, tengo una llamada importante". Y cuelgo sin reparos, incluso a veces me quedo dormida al lado del teléfono esperando la llamada. Si, patética lo reconozco. Mi lema que siempre utilizo para animarme es: "No te preocupes, algún día llegara… tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, tal vez no pronto… pero llegara."

Aunque este lema siempre me hace sentir mejor a veces yo misma me cuestiono pensando, "Si, algún día llegara… pero… ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Ahora estoy pensando en todo esto… ¿Por qué?... a pues por que estoy aquí en el barra del bar-restaurante en el que me cito James para nuestra segunda cita, esperándolo con una margarita en mi mano.

-Buenas noches, ¿estas esperando a alguien? –deje de mirar el pequeño orificio que tenia la madera y volví mi vista hacia arriba topándome con el cantinero.

-Si, solo que tiene un pequeño retraso. –mire hacia la puerta para ver si acaso pasaba por ahí.

-¿Pequeño?, ya lleva mas de la hora que no llega. –afirmo.

-¿Qué me estas contando el tiempo? –pregunte con aire acusador.

-No solo que no puedo de dejar de pensar –se quedo un poco en silencio- ¿Por qué aun lo sigues esperando?

-Pues, por que es especial y aparte, por que el es muy olvidadizo. –volví a excusarlo.

-Lo dices por que lo sabes, o solo para hacerte sentir mejor contigo misma.

-Wow, oye, me sorprende tu sensibilidad. –apunte sarcásticamente levantando mis manos.

-Si, lo se, se me da ¿Qué puedo hacer? –se encogió de hombros– Sabes es mejor que te vayas, no va a llegar –negó con la cabeza-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, acaso te hablo o algo por el estilo? –pregunte con esperanza.

-No, por que soy un hombre y esto era de esperarse.

-Pues serás otro tipo de hombre por que el jamás me dejaría aquí sola –me voltee quedando con mi espalda hacia el y bebi de mi copa.

-Mmm... Déjame adivinar, esta puede que sea la… ¿Qué será? –Me miro tratando de adivinar– ¿la tercera cita máximo? y al final de la velada te dijo: "Me caíste bien deberíamos volver a vernos, bueno nos vemos".

-Bueno, ¿como supiste que dijo eso? -deje mi copa vacía en la barra, con la ligera sospecha de que el lo conocía.

-Soy hombre, te lo repito.

-Ok pero el fue el que me dijo que viniera a esta hora y esta noche mira –le enseñe mi celular con el mensaje de texto aun guardado-.

-Después de… ¿Cuántas llamadas? ¿Unas veinte quizás? –yo solo abrí y cerré la boca, no podía dar crédito a mis oídos como es que supo la cantidad exacta-.

-N-No claro que no, solo fueron un par de veces.

-Aja y yo puedo leer mentes, vamos… -pauso mientras hacia ademán de que le dijera mi nombre.

-Alice.

-Alice, vamos mira eres una hermosa mujer que debes de tener a alguien que en realidad te quiera, mira que te parece si te presento a un amigo mío. –se me quedo mirando con sus ojos de un azul claro.

-Un… ¿amigo?

-Si un amigo, Riley el estoy seguro que te adorara.

-Oye no podrías atender a aquellas muchachas, te piden a ti. –comento un muchacho muy alto, blanco, de ojos azules y cabello castaño con una sonrisa encantadora, que para rematar se le formaban hoyuelos.

-A si, enseguida voy.

-Bien tienes trabajo y yo ya me voy –tome mi bolso y empecé a bajarme –decepcionada- con cuidado de este altísimo banco, es lo malo de ser tan pequeña.

-No te vayas, que tal si te quedas un trago yo invito –mientras él se iba yo me acomode de nuevo en el banco y aproveche en mirar entre la gente para ver si estaba por ahí mi cita.

-Aquí tiene señorita una margarita de fresa –voltee a mirar con una ceja alzada al chico que me dejo la copa– se lo manda el, -señalo con la cabeza- dice que la fresa va mas con usted.

Mi bebida se empezó a vaciar igual que el bar, cuando me empecé a preocupar de que tenia que terminar mi bebida si no me iban a correr, el cantinero con el que charle se puso enfrente de mí por el otro lado de la barra.

-Bien en todo el tiempo que estuve ocupado y que tú estabas viendo a ver si llegaba ese tipo, ¿como te la pasaste?

-Pues aunque lo segundo no es cierto, me la pase bien gracias, la margarita estaba deliciosa.

-Soy bueno para atinar a lo que ellas quieren –sonrío con un guiño.

-A si y según tu, ¿que es lo que queremos? –lo rete.

-Pues quieren a un hombre que sea celoso más no posesivo, quieren que seamos románticos hasta el punto de ser cursis, quieren que seamos valientes más no idiotas…

-Bien entendí, -lo pare- ¿tienes hermanas? cierto.

-Para ser exactos solo una –señalo levantando un dedo– y he de decir que me ayudo mucho.

-O pues bien por ti yo no tengo hermanos, así que soy pésima para esto.

-Si, eso no lo tienes que apuntar, se te nota.

-¿Qué?, dios me has agarrado de suerte sabes. –reí amargamente.

-¿En serio?, si no ¿que me harías? –me vio intensamente y hay me quede en blanco- ¿qué te comió la lengua el ratón?

-No fue un gato –el rió.

-Bueno ¿te doy un consejo? –Asentí– cuando un hombre te dice que te llamara y no llama el mismo día o a mas tardar en la mañana del día siguiente olvídalo, puff –chasqueo los dedos– olvídate de el y el que sigue.

-Pe- pero y ¿si llama?

-Que llame el es el interesado, no tu –lo vi con cara de pánico, ¡claro que yo era la interesada mas que nadie!- hazlo sufrir un poco, -comento casi adivinando mis pensamientos- pero si no llama sigue con otro y si llama aunque no estés con alguien dile "Lo siento pero estoy saliendo con una persona", te aseguro que te vuelve a llamar.

-Lo haces ver tan fácil, en serio. –puse mi barbilla en mi mano.

-Es que lo es.

-Discúlpame pero no lo es.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que yo en todos los veinticinco años que llevo de vida ¡no he tenido ningún novio!

-¿¡Que!

-¿Qué es tan espantoso? –me cohibí.

-Es que no puedo creértelo –me vio anonadado– es que por dios, ¡mírate!

-Otra vez con lo mismo.

-Oye paciente ok –me sorprendí por el tono demandante que uso y solo asentí lentamente– mira eres una chica que tiene unos ojos azul oscuro hermosos, el pelo así como lo tienes corto y hacia todos lados hace que te veas sexy y para rematar tus labios, son normales mas sin embargo tienen un color natural rosado intenso.

-Bueno gracias –me sonroje– pero soy algo regordeta.

-Claro que no estás bien así.

-Mira, si estoy pasada de peso, de talla dos que debo ser soy cinco.

-¿Ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso? –prosiguió ignorando lo que le había dicho.

-¿Qué?, eso claro que lo he dado.

-Por tu reacción creo que no te gusto nada.

-Ja desearías que fuera así, déjame decirte que si me gusto mucho cuando me lo dieron. -desvíe mi mirada de sus ojos.

-Si te creo a ver cuéntame. -puso su barbilla en su mano.

-Estaba en la preparatoria, era el chico que me gustaba desde que estaba en la primaria, yo jamás le dije que me gustaba pero éramos buenos amigos, en la fiesta de graduación me dijo que quería enseñarme su automóvil –me dio una mirada picara subiendo y bajando sus cejas– no para eso, en fin estaba yo apoyada en su auto y el en el que estaba frente a mi y me hizo las mismas preguntas que me estas haciendo.

-¿De verdad?, dios que poco original soy –reí-.

-Y cuando le dije que jamás había besado a nadie, el me dijo que yo siempre le había gustado desde que estaba en la primaria y entre cosa y cosa se dio el beso.

-Pues no solo tan malo, ¿Qué fue lo que no te gusto?

-Que fue mas de un beso, al ultimo no tan inocentes y que de pronto me dijo: "Oye puedes hablarle a John" y yo encantada de la vida le dije que si. Y en cuanto regrese con nuestro amigo, el ya estaba en su auto se despidió de el y jamás me volvió a hablar.

-No me digas –se quedo un rato en silencio y soltó una carcajada– no puedo creerlo, esa no me la sabia, lo siento, pero la utilizare para cuando no me guste como besa alguien.

-Síguete burlando, solo que ahora lo harás solo, por que yo ya me tengo que ir –me baje de un brinco totalmente indignada viendo que no quedaba ni un alma en ese bar.

Seguí caminando hasta la puerta del bar, al querer abrirla un problema, estaba cerrada.

-Oye –volteo a mirarme algo avergonzado, si como no– está cerrada –señale la puerta y el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué eso no puede ser? –Movió la puerta que no se abrió a pesar de la insistencia– maldito Emmett mañana me las pagara.

-¡Mañana! ¡Yo tengo que ir a mi trabajo!

-Pues lo siento princesa pero nos quedaremos aquí –se fue a lo que a mi me pareció era una oficina– Demonios, se llevo las llaves, le diré a Edward que le baje el salario.

-¿Es tu jefe?

-Si y no puedo… -se quedo en silencio puso una mano en su cara frustrado- Ahora los mato a los dos –entro de nuevo con coraje a la oficina– se pusieron de acuerdo, ¿ahora que mosca les pico? Nunca hacen eso.

-Pues no se pero mañana Caro me va a matar.

-¿Caro? Tu jefe. –comento saliendo de la oficina.

-Si.

-Bueno no vamos a lograr nada estando parados, -suspiro- nos sentamos. –señalo un sillón que estaba frente a la barra.

-Claro.

-Y en que trabajas.

-Soy costurera y diseñadora.

-O ¿donde trabajas?

-Con Carolina Herrera.

-Woow te a de ir bien.

-Pues más o menos, me metí sin experiencia pero ella creyó en mí así que voy empezando desde abajo.

-Que bien –por lo visto aun no se tragaba que trabajara con ella– y cambiando de tema, aun no puedo creerte que no hayas tenido novio aun… a no si, ya se por que no has tenido.

-A si ¿Por qué según tu? –pregunte curiosa.

-Los hostigas.

-Claro que no.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que cuando te llaman, si es que te llegan a llamar, no empiezas a hablar y hablar sin sentido y de pronto te dicen: "Disculpa pero tengo algo importante que hacer luego te llamo" -¿Qué? Me espía o ¿Qué?- ¿Qué le volví a atinar?

-No. –me voltee e hice un puchero.

-Oye, bien dicen que la verdad duele.

-Si pero el que la dice puede hacerla menos dolorosa, como nosotras.

-¿Como ustedes? o no, no gracias enserio a mi se me hace que se hacen mas daño.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que aunque un idiota, como yo –se señalo- les dice en la cara que no quiere nada contigo de pronto, tu amiga como te ve tan mal te empieza a decir: "De seguro no fue un día para el" ó "De seguro se equivoco de numero", en pocas palabras te hacen que tengas un mundo de fantasía en el cerebro en el que no entran las cosas de la realidad.

-Yo… yo creo que tienes razón. –se la cedí sin pero alguno recordando las tantas veces que hicieron eso conmigo mis amigas.

-Ves, mejor como nosotros, que vemos que a la chica no le interesa nuestro amigo se lo decimos en su cara crudamente.

-Si diria rudamente, -el bufo- ¿oye que horas son? –me empezaba a dar sueño.

-Ya son las doce en punto.

-Ya es tarde –se me salió un bostezo– creo que mejor dormimos un poco. –dije acomodándome en el mullido sillón.

-Bien hasta al rato. –se acomodo al otro extremo y cerro los ojos.

-Hasta al rato.

Sentí que alguien se movía a mi lado, ¡a mi lado!, me levante de un brinco y en un sofá grande –diferente al que me había acostado- estaba el cantinero aun dormido, mire alrededor y estábamos en una oficina, tal vez en la noche me trajo aquí o algo por el estilo. Me acerque y lo moví lo suficiente para que empezara a despertar.

-Buenos días. –comento somnoliento.

-Buenos días, oye ya es tarde, son las ocho. –mire mi reloj.

-¡Las ocho!, dios ya tenia que haber llegado a mi otro trabajo. –se levanto de un brinco.

-¿Tienes otro?

-Si –contesto mientras se terminaba de arreglar– Lo malo es que esta hasta el otro lado de la ciudad. –acomodo su chaqueta mientras murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Si quieres te llevo, pero tenemos que salir ya.

Abrió la puerta y ya se estaba viendo movimiento, meseros y cocineros estaban en el lugar, salimos sin mirar a nadie casi corriendo con todas las miradas, unas divertidas, clavándose en nuestras espaldas.

Lo lleve al lugar que me dijo y me sorprendió, era un café al que siempre venia, solo que venía casi en la noche.

Me fui a mi departamento para bañarme y arreglarme, cuando estaba saliendo disparada del edificio me llego un mensaje.

"_Hola, por cierto, me llamo Jasper –el cantinero- este es mi numero de celular, gusto en conocerte nos vemos."_

Me cayo bien este chico, ahora tengo a alguien que me de buenos consejos… un momento… ¿Cómo es que tiene mi numero?

* * *

**Aqui les vengo con otra loca historia XD que es basada en la peli "A el no le gustas tanto" si es que no me pude resistir a adaptarla con mis propias ideas XP me encanto esa historia y decidi hacerla mia XD. Ok les dejo el primer cap esperando que les encante y pues me retiro XD las otras historias como "Solo un mes" y "Un sueño" no pude subirlas hoy ya que mi camara se viruliento y pues se me borro tod excepto este cap que tenia guardado desde hace casi un año XD. Y pues lo tome como señal divina XD. **

**La historia de "El chico de los ojos esmeraldas" lo pondre en Hiatus por que aunque tengo ahi unos caps, no estan terminados y necesito dedicarle su tiempo ya que es M je si... no se como le hare pero bueno. Espèro que les haya gustado, las quiero! se me cuidan, nos vemos XD, y pues de las dos primeras historias que les mencione las subire mañana ok XD CHAO!**

**P.D: Un review? PLIS! PLIS! PLIS! XD actualizare mas pronto XD**


End file.
